Pesadillas
by Luu1225
Summary: Los fantasmas de su pasado se han vuelto demonios, que durante su sueños se disponen a seguirlo. Cada noche recordará las cosas que hizo a inocentes, las pesadillas... son el tormento de Bucky. [SamxBucky]
**Pesadillas**

Las noches para los demás eran tranquilas, durmiendo de forma tranquila y placida, eso era lo que el rostro de todos reflejaba cuando por fin cerraban los ojos y apagaban las luces. En su caso, no tenía ninguna noche tranquila.

Permanecía despierto, intentando mantenerse así, repasando las misiones que habían cumplido. Los nuevos movimientos que había practicado en los entrenamientos, los poderes de Wanda mejoraban considerablemente, Natasha había avisado que no asistiría, Clint se las arreglo con Sam para hacer una nueva estrategia de ataque, fue una práctica rápida por el simple motivo de que Steve había salido a una misión en solitario, ¿sobre qué? Nadie tenía idea, posiblemente Natasha si pero no iba a decirlo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto Wanda, acercándose a paso tranquilo al Soldado del invierno quien solo asintió y se alejo en dirección a la salida del lugar.

Los demás miembros del equipo lo observaron en silencio, incluso cuando salió todo se conservo así.

—Algunos agentes dijeron que lo ven caminar por los pasillos en la noche— comentó el agente Barton mientras se frotaba la parte trasera del cuello con deje de cansancio.

Los presentes dirigieron su mirada a Clint.

—Imagino que tiene que haber un porque— profirió Sam, retirándose los googles y guardándoselos en el bolsillo se acerco hasta donde estaba Wanda.

—Puede ser insomnio, los humanos suelen tenerlo cuando hay demasiado estrés— irrumpió Visión desde el techo, cuando Wanda lo vio una sonrisa de inmediato se dibujo en su rostro.

Siguieron conversando sobre el tema de la extraña manía que tenía Bucky de levantarse por las noches, tal vez era lo que Visión había dicho, el insomnio que había mencionado puede que fuera el porqué. Pero a Sam no le convencía eso, el Capitán le había contado que durante sus misiones juntos Bucky se quedaba dormido en cuanto cerraba los ojos por unos segundos.

 **[…]**

La noche llegó, la poca iluminación del lugar le hizo andar con mayor tranquilidad por los pasillos, aunque con o sin ella podía caminar sin problema alguno, las misiones que había realizado antes junto con HYDRA le habían facilitado más el poder andar en la oscuridad.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — pregunto el de piel oscura, de forma calmada para no sorprender del todo al soldado, que se giro hacía este.

Bucky se quedo en silencio, contemplando por unos cuantos segundos al contrario bajo la mirada y suspiro.

—Pesadillas— susurro.

Aunque fue un susurro casi inaudible, Sam lo entendió perfectamente y sin pensarlo se acerco y coloco su mano derecha sobre el hombro del brazo de metal que Bucky usaba.

— ¿HYDRA?

La simple mención de esa "organización" hizo que sintiera un estremecimiento y como su estomago se revolvía, los recuerdos de las horribles cosas que había hecho llegaban de golpe e iban a quedarse, no solo por esa noche si no para siempre.

Los gritos.

Las suplicas.

Los llantos.

TODO.

—Barnes— Sam lo llamo enseguida que notó como la respiración de Bucky se agitaba, este estaba recordando lo que había hecho, las horribles cosas que HYDRA le había hecho hacer.

—Wilson…— susurro una vez que volvió en sí, dándose cuenta de la expresión preocupante en el rostro de Sam.

Todo se quedo en silencio entre ellos, el suficiente para que Bucky se calmara, volviera a respirar con tranquilidad y su semblante de seriedad volviera una vez más a su rostro.

—Ven conmigo — fue lo último que Sam dijo antes de tomarlo de la mano izquierda y guiarlo hacía su habitación.

 **[…]**

El peso de ambos ablando considerablemente el colchón de la cama, Sam mantuvo a Bucky recostado en su lado izquierdo, ninguno de los dos decía nada. La habitación sumida en un silencio les estaba permitiendo tener un momento tranquilo y sereno.

No era un silencio incomodo, era todo lo contrario.

—Cálido— murmuro Bucky, pegando su rostro en el amplio pecho del hombre de piel oscura.

Sam sintió sus mejillas enrojecer por aquel murmuro, ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvían a dormir juntos, naturalmente estaban en misiones y eso hacía que mantuvieran su distancia en estás. No querían hacer que los demás sospecharan sobre su… ¿relación?

No sabía perfectamente si podía darse el lujo de llamarla así, no había tenido muchas en su vida, pero por lo que sabía Bucky si… aunque no tuviera muchos recuerdos de estás.

Sacudió su cabeza un poco para despejarla de la cantidad de pensamientos que se habían decidió a salir en ese momento, debía dormir, el entrenamiento de mañana sería más estricto dado que el capitán regresaba al siguiente día. Cerró los ojos, deslizando su mano suavemente sobre los largos cabellos de Bucky.

"No tengas más pesadillas, por favor…" pensó, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose conquistar por Morfeo.

 **[…]**

Wanda intento aguantar la pequeña risilla que estaba a punto de escapar de sus labios cuando Visión le comentó lo que estaba en la habitación de Sam.

Aunque eso tenía que verlo.

Se las arreglo para adentrarse a la habitación de Falcón, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido que pudiera despertarlo… o en este caso despertarlos.

— ¿Wanda? — llamo el Capitán América desde el pasillo donde se encontraba el cuarto de Falcón y Bucky, a quien les haría una pequeña visita para avisar que ya había llegado.

La bruja escarlata hizo una seña de "shh" con los labios para que Steve guardara silencio, después indico que se acercará. El rubio no puso objeción alguna y lo hizo, acercándose hasta estar debajo del marco de la puerta del cuarto de Sam pudo ver perfectamente la graciosa y… extraña escena entre sus buenos amigos, Sam y Bucky.

—El soldado del invierno al parecer tuvo insomnio estos días— comentó Wanda, cerrando la puerta de la habitación con mucho cuidado.

Steve le escucho claramente, no hizo más que sonreír suavemente y asentir.

—Suele tener pesadillas.

El Capitán América sabía perfectamente de las pesadillas que Bucky tenía en algunas noches, eso no era algo raro, desde que eran niños las había para él y era difícil que dejara de tenerlas.

Al parecer, Sam lo había logrado.

 **[…]**

 _~Extra~_

Las explosiones del lugar no cesaron hasta que algunos minutos pasaron, Falcón desde el aire, Wanda se mantenía acompañada de Barton y Romanoff. Barnes se adentraba por el techo del edificio.

—Hay cinco en el techo— hablo falcón por el intercomunicador de su oreja.

—Yo me encargo— respondió Bucky, arreglándoselas para interceptar a los individuos armados, que no tardaron en responder disparando y uno que otro al verse desarmado por el soldado del invierno decidió tentar a su suerte y hacer un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Solo hasta que una granada apareció a los pies de Buck y su contrincante, alcanzó a patearla pero no lo suficientemente lejos para que la fuerza de la explosión no le alcanzará.

El estruendoso sonido lo aturdió, pero no solo eso, si no que techo bajo sus pies... buen ya no habría superficie plana en algunos segundos. Desde el cielo Falcón presencio todo, hasta ver la situación descendió atrapando a Barnes cuando este saltó del techo.

—Buena atrapada— felicito Bucky con una leve sonrisa, Falcón la correspondió devolviendo una salvo que esta era más grande, Sam tenía la costumbre se sonreír de esa forma.

Ambos bajaron hasta el suelo, el lugar completamente cubierto de humo y escombros dificultaba su visibilidad, pero no la comunicación con sus compañeros.

—Buck, Sam, ¿se encuentran bien? — pregunto el capitán desde el pequeño aparato de sus orejas.

—Sí— respondió Sam por los dos.

—Dos camionetas alcanzaron a salir una se fue en dirección al norte y otra al sur— informo Romanoff.

—Bien, Sam tú, Natasha y Clint vayan por la camioneta del sur, Wanda, Bucky y yo iremos por la del norte, apresúrense— fue la orden del Capitán antes de cortar.

—Entendido— respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Falcón se retiro los googles para tener una mejor visión de lugar, el humo aun no cesaba del todo pero si lo suficiente para poder verlo a él.

—Ten cuidado— dijo Sam a Bucky, quien acomodaba sus guantes antes de ponerse en marcha.

El soldado del invierno se acerco hasta el moreno, observándolo a distancia por unos segundos prefirió acercarse más solo hasta que sus frentes chocaron suavemente. Sam sintió el toque cálido de la frente de Bucky, tenía la manía de hacer eso en ocasiones.

—Cuídate— susurro el de cabellos castaños, siendo Sam el único ahí no tenía problema alguno en decir algo así, Bucky no era de decir cosas… muy intimas. Pero tenía momentos, en el que era mejor decirlo que guárdaselo.

Sam frotó suavemente su frente contra la ajena, solo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron se acerco y planto un cálido beso en los labios de Bucky, acariciando sus cabellos en el transcurso de ese pequeño afecto, la mano metálica del brazo de Bucky se deslizo por la mejilla de Sam, sintiendo lo frío del metal, se separaron.

Sin decir nada más, Bucky fue el primero en irse, despareciendo de la escena entre las brumas del humo que aun se formaban en el lugar.

— ¿Sam? — llamo Natasha por el comunicador, Sam la escucho claramente, extendió las alas de su equipo se elevo para así salir por completo del desastroso lugar vuelto ruinas que ahora dejaba atrás.

—Estoy en marcha.

 **[…]  
Solo lo diré una vez…  
¡Amo a esta pareja!  
En cuanto fui a ver Civil war, los momentos de estos dos  
me hicieron reír a más no poder, joder…  
¡de verdad me mataron!  
No diré spoilers, esto fue un escrito improvisado  
además de ver los fanarts de ellos, no pude evitarlo.  
¡Debía hacerlo!  
Espero y pueda escribir más de ellos,  
de verdad me enamore.  
¡Ahora puedo escribir Stony sin sentirme triste por si Bucky esta solito!  
-huye feliz-  
**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
